


Cuando estamos solos

by JunaIzumi



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 07:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10184378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunaIzumi/pseuds/JunaIzumi





	

Seguía la misión de 5 años, y en lo que va el mes era la cuarta vez que Scotty le gustaba visitaba la bahía medica 

-¿otra vez Scotty?-pregunto McCoy

-en ingeniería ocurren accidentes-dijo Scotty 

-¿Qué fue de esta vez?-pregunto McCoy mientras se ponía los guantes y Scotty le enseño sus manos ligeramente quemadas 

-¿tienes algún deseo de muerte o algo asi?-pregunto Huesos

-no, ninguno-dijo Scotty

-si es la cuarta vez, todos en esta nave tienen algún estúpido deseo asi- Pavel es la excepción-gruño McCoy

-no haga tantos corajes doc-dijo Scotty-

-dame tus manos-dijo McCoy y Scotty mantenio sus manos primero Bones uso un antiséptico y despues una crema regeneradora, el escoses se quejaba y McCoy no le tomaba importancia siguió con su trabajo

-usa los benditos guantes y trata de descansar-dijo McCoy

-gracias Doc-dijo Scotty dispuesto a irse pero Bones noto algo mas -espera ven, quítate los zapatos y subete a la bascula ¿Cuánto comes?

-ultimamente solo un sándwich por dia, las nuevas piezas salieron defectuosas y me han dado mucho trabajo, en la próxima junta  
hablare con Jim seriamente-dijo Scotty

-eso explica tu peso- inyecto algo de vitaminas en el cuello sin preguntarle y lo dejo ir 

Despues del accidente que tuvieron que repotar a Kirk este noto que McCoy pasaba mas tiempo con Scotty especialmente durante las comidas y no quería entrometerse pero escuchaba a McCoy decirle que un sándwich no era un alimento completo y Scotty comia mas el cual no podía quejarse de las atenciones de McCoy hacia el, secretamente se había interesado por el medico desde la 1era vez que lo vio.  
Pasaron varias semanas asi y Scotty cumplia su palabra de no ir tan seguido a enfermería esa noche estaban en el cuarto de McCoy bebiendo y charlando había sido el dia libre de McCoy 

-¿Por qué crees que acabe en delta vega? Odio a todos los perros-se quejo Scotty tomándose su cuarto vaso de whisk

-Archer es muy rencoroso debería olvidar todo ese asunto-dijo Bones

-lo olvido pero antes me “pidió prestado” mi código warp para usarlo en las demás naves-dijo Scotty 

-bien no puedes quejarte, ahora vamos a dormir, el turno alfa es el 1ero-dijo Bones 

\- que pase una muy buena noche mi estimado doctor-se inclino para besar la mejilla del mas alto pero McCoy agarro su nuca y beso sus  
labios, sabian ligeramente a alchol, sorprendiendo a Scotty no sabia que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos oh era simplemente el alchol que hablaban por el y se separo. 

-lo siento Scotty no se que paso-dijo McCoy apenado

-descuide doc., lo olvidara al dia siguiente, buenas noches-Scotty regreso a su dormitorio con el corazon latiéndole a mil, McCoy se cambio y se dispuso a descansar un poco,por otro lado Scotty no podía dormir, el pensó que McCoy tenia algún sentimiento platónico hacia James pero al parecer estaba aquivocado  
Los días pasaron y ambos actuaban con cordialidad, ninguno menciono el incidente hasta que Scotty tuvo que ser parte de una exploración junto a Spock y otros miembros de la tripulación 

-soy ingeniero no biólogo-reprocho Scotty sorprendiendo a Chekov pareciera que estuviese escuchando a Mccoy quejarse 

-ingeniero tenga cuidado-dijo Chekov 

-regresare Chekov- Scotty le sonrio a su mejor amigo mientras miraba a Spock hablar con Jim dándole instrucciones de lo que tenían que buscar, estaban en la sala de transporte, Chekov estaba listo para transportarlos a tierra cuando McCoy llego agitado

-lleven esto, trae gasas, vendas y cosas para primeros auxilios-dijo McCoy dándoselas al ingeniero, sus manos se rozaron suavemente y el buen doctor se paro del lado Jim, Chekov los transporto a tierra, era como un desierto y hacia mucho calor, Nyota monitoreaba la frecuencia de todos especialmente la de Scotty por petición personal. 

-¿es habitable ese planita capitán?-pregunto Sulu

-según el informe de la flota no-Jim estaba sentado en la silla junto a McCoy que estaba algo impaciente.  
Pasaron 5 horas desde que el equipo explorador habia zarpado, no habia ninguna anomalía hasta que sono la alarma

-pon el comunicador-ordeno Jim

-capitan, necesitamos transporte-dijo Spock protegiéndose con un escudo de piedra qe encontró mientras cargaba a un inconciente Scotty

-¿Qué ocurre Spock?-McCoy se habian adelantado ya estaba preparando para ir a la sala de transporte 

-digale a la flota que vuelva a investigar los planetas, es habitable Jim-dijo Spock

-señor Chekov-ordeno Jim

-tengo 5 puntos localizados energizar!!-apreto el botón indicado y Jim fue a la sala de transporte dejándole a Sulu el cargo, al entrar vio a parte del equipo de expedición y al ingeniero que traía el cuello con un vendaje improvisado y sangraba 

-¿Qué sucedió Spock?-pregunto Jim mientras sostenia a Scotty

-el planeta es habitable y son hostiles, hay un fragmento de la piedra-Spock le entrego un recipiente con lo que parecía ser un diamante con varios colores y cambiaba de forma 

-hare el reporte-la puerta se abrió y entro McCoy con Chapel y enfermeras 

-llevate al Sr Montgomery primero-dijo Spock y entre el y el capitán lo acomodaron en la camilla, finalmente, Chapel y otro doctor perfomaron la operación porque McCoy estaba emocionalmente inestable para la operación, espero en las sillas junto a Jim, habia mandado a Spock a descansar

-nunca pensé que sintieras algo por Scotyy-dijo Jim

-yo tampoco pero me contagio su alegría y paso, hace unas noches lo bese estábamos borrachos-dijo McCoy

-eso no es nada raro-dijo Jim, cambiaron de tema para que las horas pasaran rápido, no supieron cuanto tiempo habia pasado desde que Scotty habia entrado en cirugía, Chapel salio para darles información

-¿Cómo esta?-pregunto McCoy

-perdio mucha sangre, necesito una transfusión , encontramos la vena que fue dañada y paramos el sangrado, se le quedara una cicatriz pero estará bien, nececitara reposo-dijo Chapel

-¿puedo verlo?-pregunto McCoy

-uno a la vez caballeros-dijo la enfermera y llevo al doctor a la recamara donde estaba Scotty, tomo asiento y acaricio la mano que tenia el catéter 

-que bueno que no moriste, no se que hubiera echo sin ti-dijo McCoy notando la suave respiración del escoses, en el cuello tenia una venda, aunque sabia que tenia trabajo que hacer no lo iba a dejar solo, se quedo a su lado.  
Pasaron dos días y fue ahí cuando Scotty empezo a abrir sus ojos 

-¿doc?-Scotty hablo con voz rasposa

-¿Cómo te sientes?-empezo a examinar sus signos vitales, la presión estaba bien y a las 24 horas de la cirugía habian retirado la intravenosa 

-te amo-volvio a cerrar los ojos, se sentía cansado

-tambien te amo, cuidare de ti-dijo McCoy mientras continuaba checándolo y también a los demás pacientes, cuando el ingeniero este totalmente recuperado podrían hablar de iniciar una relación. 

Fin :D


End file.
